


Parking Lot

by art_hart



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, Magical Stiles Stilinski, Peter is very submissive, Stiles becomes magic later on, magic!Stiles Stilinski
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-14
Updated: 2017-02-25
Packaged: 2018-09-17 11:21:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9321242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/art_hart/pseuds/art_hart
Summary: Stiles figures out a little something about Peter and confronts him about it.(Each chapter is a work in itself so its technically always done.)





	1. Parking Lot

**Author's Note:**

> Each chapter is a work in itself so its technically always done.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Edited*

Stiles fidgeted, slowly twisting Derek's phone between his finger. He was waiting on Peter, having texted him from Derek's phone and telling him it was important. That he wanted him to meet him in the parking lot of the mall, since it was closed.

He was currently thirty minutes late. Stiles thought of going home, that he would just tell Derek he accidentally took his phone and fell asleep before he noticed. But he couldn't miss this, he couldn't take the chance that Peter came and he wasn't there because he was impatient. He had to wait out, just of a little longer. Though he will admit, he said that ten minutes ago.

“What're you doing here Stiles? Where's Derek?" Stiles nearly high fives himself when he didn't nearly shit his pants as Peter's voiced appeared behind him. He turned, slowly twisting Derek's phone between his finger, letting a huge grin stretch his lips. 

"Derek's probably sleeping at home, though I don't really have a tracker on him." Stiles paused, tilting his head in thought. "Though, on second thought, that's not exactly that bad of an idea."

Peter stared flatly at him, a somewhat annoyed yet fond expression on his face. It was only a few days ago that he had figured out that Peter actually found him attractive.

Like, _sexually_ attractive.

"Stiles..." 

Stiles shuffled slightly, suddenly the little confidence he had was gone. He looked down at his feet, starting a sentence several times until only small choked sounds left his mouth. Peter groaned softly, grabbing him by has throat, using his thumb to push up his head. He raised a brow when their eyes met. When Stiles didn't answer, a minimalistic growl left his lips. 

Apparently, that was all it took to rile Stiles up. The small growl send a burst of fantasies that played that same, soft growl whenever Peter came. 

Caught of guard, Stiles was able to pin Peter to a random car, pressing his body flush to the werewolves, an impressive snarl leaving his lips. He hung out with the pack _way_ too much. Or maybe not enough, if all he could produce was a sneering growl. Peter laughed, trying to look unimpressed. "Really, that's all you got? Pathetic."

Peter's body defied his words, Stiles able to feel his cock twitch against his thigh. He smirked, shifting his leg to slot it between Peter's, reveling in the gasp he got in return.

Again, Peter laughed, though it seemed more breathless this time. "Really, Stiles? You really think I want you, in any way? Stiles, you're smart, but don't kid yourself."

Peter looked uncomfortable, but not in the way where he didn't want to sleep with Stiles, but in the way that he was afraid Stiles had figured something out. But what? Maybe that he knew he was attracted to him? Maybe not, it didn't really matter at the moment.

Stiles leaned forward, his lips so close that if either of them twitched, their lips would brush. They made eye contact, Stiles' eyes shining bright amber from the glow of Peter's.

The older man was wolfing out, claws poking through the thin metal of the car hood. Stiles' eyes dropped down to Peter's lips, licking his own. 

"Peter?"

Peter hummed, panting past sharpened canines.

"I wanna fuck you until you're howling."

Peter roared, grabbing Stiles and spinning them, pinning the teenager to the hood, smashing their lips together. It was rough; dry lips and sharp teeth, and when they pulled apart their mouths were smeared with blood, but it didn't stop Stiles from pulling Peter back, biting down on his lip and sliding his tongue in when the were' hissed. 

Peter grabbed Stiles' thighs, almost able to encircle each one, and pulled him closer, forcing the other to wrap their legs around his hips. He spoke between each kiss, barely able to form a sentence. "Stiles, if any- one- is getting fucked- tonight- it's gonna be you."

Stiles groaned, arching his back as Peter grinded his hard-on against his ass. "That's okay, I'm totally okay with that. Super duper okay with that. Maybe another time."

Peter hummed. Truthfully, Stiles had thought more about being fucked then fucking, anyways. He had prepped himself before he came here, the black plug rubbing against his walls whenever Peter rolled his hips. 

He reached down for Peter's fly, trying desperately to undo the button. The wolf chuckled. He scowled, slapping Peter's chest before pulling the button undone and pulling down the zipper. He groaned, nearly coming when he realized that Peter wasn't wearing boxers, just his jeans. 

_Had he been expecting this? He never let anyone know about this plan, especially since it took him nearly two months to work up the nerve to do it._

"I got a text from my only alive niece telling me to meet him in a parking lot at two in the morning, I wasn't really awake nor trying to take my time at the moment."

Stiles winced, realizing just how bad that probably was. Peter just snorted, pulling Stiles' shirt up and closing his lips around his nipple. 

Stiles keened, arching his back, barely registering just how cold the metal was against his bare back. He tangled his fingers in Peter's hair, a whimper on his tongue as he felt teeth glide over the hard nub.

"Peter, please."

Stiles yelped in shock when his pants were torn off his body, a heap of fabric in the ground. His underwear was saved as they were pulled down his thighs, slipping down his calves and hanging off one foot. 

Peter's growl echoed throughout the entire parking lot, sending a shiver down Stiles' back. _Or was that the cold?_

Stiles gasped when the plug was suddenly pressed in further. Peter's thumb was right in the middle of the plug base, pushing it softly, pulling out slightly between each press.

Stiles was nearly dozed out after five minutes of this, precum drooling out of the head of his prick, clutching one of Peter's wrist, a small amount of drool settling in the corner of his mouth. 

"Peter, please. I'll do anything, I promise, just fuck me!"

Peter growled, grinning devilishly. He pulled the plug out, purring at the pop that followed. He dipped two fingers into his opening, He stretched Stiles open.

He didn't plan on knotting him, but his regular girth was enough that he needed more than just two fingers. By time he got up to four Stiles was desperate, pulling at Peter's shirt and whining, barely able to form sentences as he struggled to breath. "Peter... plea-"

He gasped, eyes nearly rolling to the back of his head as a firm hand wrapped around the base of his neglected clock. He didn't move, just held it there.

He felt a hand wrap around his wrist, pulling it down. He groaned when a warm bulge pressed against his palm.He sat up, leaning on one elbow as he slipped his hand into

Peter's pants, wrapping his hand around the girth.

He whined, pulling it out, wincing in sympathy when Peter hissed from the cold. Though his empathy only lasted a few seconds when his eyes landed on it.

He thought he might pass out when he saw it, thick enough that his fingers only just barely touched, and long enough he was nervous in actually putting it inside himself.

"Stiles-" the teen looked into glowing eyes, sucking in his lower lip.

"Fuck me, alpha."

Peter snarled, grabbing hold of his erection, lining it with Stiles entrance and slowly pushing it in. Stiles gasped when the tip popped past the tight ring of muscle, collapsing back against the hood, pushing his hips down. He was babbling now, feelings a whole new level of desperation.

"Peter please, please. I'll do anything. Anything you want, I promise. Just fuck me, please! Need it, need you in me. Wanna cum! Want you to cum inside me. Please alpha, _please._ "

Peter snapped his hips forward, burying his entire length down to the hilt into Stiles, grabbing hard onto Stiles hips. He knew it would bruise, but a large part of him revealed in waking up sore, his hips and legs aching as he struggled to sit through each class.

He was brought back to reality when Peter covered his body with his own, nuzzling against his cheek. He threaded his fingers through the wolves hair, arching his back, succeeding in pushing Peter's cock deeper inside of him. Peter started thrusting hard, fucking into him earnestly, small puffs of air being blown against his collarbone.

Stiles clawed at Peter's back, pressure building in his lower stomach, cock throbbing where it was squished between the two. 

"Peter-!"

It hit him expectantly, biting down on Peter's bicep as he came, covering his and Peter's stomach, a choked cry bursting from his lips. Peter roared when his orgasm hit, pulling out halfway to cover Stiles' stomach in his cum. 

Pressing a clawed hand to his stomach, he rubbed it into Stiles' skin, mixing their scents together.

Stiles groaned, looking down with unfocused eyes. "What're you doing?"

Peter just purred, leaning down to lick him clean, only mixing in his scent even more. 

After the after glow dimmed and the real world came back to him, a yelp left his lips. He jerked away from the car, arching his back as a shiver took over his whole body. Peter chuckled, wrapping his arms around the teenager, breathing hotly against his shoulder.

Stiles pulled his shirt down, shivering in the cold. "Dude, you shredded my pants, what'm I supposed to do now! I walked here, I can't walk back into the house without pants on." He whined, huffing loudly and glaring at the wolf.

Peter grinned and started to shed his pants, completely unfazed by the fact that he was not wearing underwear. The next thing he knew, a large wolf stood by his side. He held the pants in his jaws, nudging Stiles until he took them, sliding them on over his shoes and up his hips. He had to hold them up, too big for how slim his hips were.

Quietly, Peter walked Stiles back home. Stiles none-the-wiser to just how much love radiated off the wolf towards him.


	2. Living Room

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Edited*

Stiles wasn't a hundred percent sure why Scott told him to go to the pack house. It wasn't an emergency, he just needed to speak to him. _But why not at his own house?_

The house was quiet when he got there, unlocking the door with the key everyone was given, and stepping into the house. The living room was the first thing you reached, and it unsettled Stiles to find it empty.

"Scott? Hey man, If this is some kind of joke, I don't have the time." He groaned when he got no return. Stomping into the middle of the room, he dropped his stuff. 

"It seems you got my message."

Stiles yelped, spinning around so quickly that his eyes hadn't really adjusted, he was already swinging at the blurry figure. A chuckle echoed in the room when someone caught his fist. Stiles blinked several times until Peter became clear.

"Jesus Christ! You scared the shit out of me! Where's Scott?"

Peter shrugged, "Don't know." Stiles watched in some form of shock as Scott's phone left Peter's hands and landed on the couch.

He swallowed, trying to pull away from Peter's hold. "Oh."

Peter tightened his grip, stepping closer until their chest met. "Are that surprised that I pulled a you, _on you_?"

"Uh, kinda?" Peter chuckled, letting Stiles go to wrap his arms around his waist.

"Do you remember what we agreed on?"

Stiles frowned. He didn't remember agreeing in anything. If anything, he thought that was a one time thing. He didn't _want_ it to be, but he'd figured.

"No." Peter pouted, and to anyone's else, it'd look weird to see a grown man pout. To Stiles, it was the weirdest turn on.

Peter sighed, untangling himself from Stiles. "We _agreed_ , that next time, it was my turn."

"Well, _not really._ I mean, I said it and you just made a little humming noise. I actually didn't think there'd be a next time. Not that I don't want their to be! Just-"

"Stiles, shut up."

Stiles pressed his lips together, looking down at Peter. "You're gonna let me fuck you?" Peter nodded, keeping contact as his eyes slowly glowed blue. Stiles has imagined them the same red like Derek's so many times, he forgot Peter wasn't actually and alpha. It didn't bother him, just seemed quite peculiar.

"Well, uh, I guess we just- I mean-" Peter groaned softly and started to unbuttoned his pants. He didn't pull them off, instead grabbing Stiles and pushing him against the couch.

Stiles followed in suit, stripping down until he was only in his underwear. Peter, again, had nothing on under his jeans.

Completely naked, he plopped down on top of Stiles, straddling his hips. He leaned forward, letting his lips rest on the shell of Stiles' ear. "I need you to open me up, you seem like you've got it down."

Stiles cheeks turned red as he nodded, accepting the lube that Peter handed him. _Where was he hiding this?_ He coated two fingers, encircling Peter's hips and slipping a finger down to his entrance. He slowly circled the ring of muscle until it loosened, allowing him to just press in.

Using minimal pressure, he slipped his finger inside, slowly pulling out and pushing back in. Peter was soft inside, like he was lined with silk. It wasn't hard to find the small bundle of nerves that made Peter's entire body jerk, a small growl passing his lips. Slowly, Stiles worked up to two fingers, and then three, brushing his prostate randomly every now and then. 

By time Peter was completely stretched, he was also completely out if it. Head resting on Stiles' shoulder, he was running his hands through his own hair, softly mouthing at the freckled shoulder beneath him. A small whine had left him when Stiles pulled out all his fingers, his entrance clenching desperately around air.

Stiles shifted him, pulling his own erection from out of the slit in his boxers. He lined them up, turning his head to rest his lips on Peter's jaw. His voice was merely a whisper as he talked, not wanting to break the comfortable silence. "Are you ready?"

Peter nodded, wrapping his arms around Stiles' neck. Slowly, he was filled as he sank down Stiles' cock, panting the whole way. Stiles groaned softly when he bottomed out, slowly rolling his hips.

He lifted Peter almost all the way before slowly pulling him down. Peter pulled back, gripping Stiles' shoulders, wanting to do the work himself. His eyes were lidded, fangs poking out from beneath his lip. He bounced fast, one hand reaching down to grab Stiles' hand, squeezing it.

Soft pants were punched out of him as the pressure build up inside him. Each stroke was now hitting his prostate straight on, sending waves of pleasure through him in every down stroke. 

"Peter, fuck, I'm gonna come."

Stiles will admit he was shocked when Peter had whined high in his throat, throwing his head back and arching his neck. He was submitting to him. Stiles barely hesitated, lunging forward and biting down on the junction that connected Peter's throat and shoulder.

Peter cried out, the sound loud in the once quiet room as he came, clutching onto Stiles as he squeezed around his cock. Stiles groaned when his orgasm rolled through him, painting Peter's walls in come. 

Peter curled into himself, thighs trembling and breath ragged as he pressed as close to Stiles as he could. 

Stiles softly rubbed his back, nuzzling against the already healing bite on his neck. He'd have to talk to Peter later about the whole submitting thing, but right now? He'd much rather sit on the couch with Peter as mess.


	3. Peter's Bedroom

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Edited*

It had been nearly a week since he let Stiles fuck him, having dressed and nearly running out after he gathered his bearings.

He tugged at his hair, pacing the length of his bedroom. He felt like he was on the edge of shifting, panic drowning out his senses. He let the teenager _claim_ him. Stiles didn’t even know that he was his mate, and that he had claimed him on instinct. _Does Stiles even know he claimed me?_

Peter groaned and sat on the edge of his bed, burying his face into his hands. There was a knock at the front door causing Peter’s shoulders to draw in. He tensed, taking in the scent of his mate. 

He wasn’t shocked.

He’d been ignoring him and the rest of the pack, knowing the wolves would know he had been claimed, even if they didn’t know exactly by _whom_.

“Peter! I know you’re in there! Dude, let me in!”

Peter’s wolf whined softly, clawing at him. _Go to him. He wants you._

Peter growled, now trying to block out his wolf _and_ Stiles. 

Stiles voiced softly traveled through the apartment as he whispered from the door, knowing Peter could heat him. “Peter, c’mon man. Everyone’s worried about you. _I’m_ worried about you. Did I do something? Is this about the whole ‘submitting’ this?”

Peter’s face burned red as he rolled off his bed and hit the ground, curling into a ball. “Oh my god.” His wolf snorted, more than pleased that Stiles’ knew what he had done.

Peter tensed at the sound of the front door knob jiggling. _Is Stiles picking the lock?_ He jerked and jumped up, trying to smooth out his clothes as Stiles broke into his house and stormed to his bedroom.

The door swung open, revealing a worried and pissed Stiles. His mouth was open, like he was ready to yell at Peter when something had stopped him.

He looked Peter up and down, drinking in his disheveled look. His sweatpants were low on his hips, his grey Henley rucked up his stomach and hair in disarray, as if he had been pulling at it.

Peter watched as Stiles tried to understand the tugging feeling he felt, the mating bond that he unknowingly sparked. 

“Stiles?”

Peter’s voice was small. Completely out of character, he shuffled on his feet, feeling as if he was being stared down by his Alpha.

Stiles blinked, his whole body relaxing as the urge to scold Peter turned into the urge to comfort him. “Peter, we need to talk.”

  
  
  


“So, you’re telling me you’re my mate? And that I’m (your) mate.” Peter pursed his lips and nodded, eyes on his lap. “So, the whole- _thing_ that happened last week was cause we’re mates?”

Again, Peter nodded, picking at his pants. 

He jumped slightly when a finger hooked under his chin, forcing his head to lift. He looked Stiles in the eyes, color gathering at the apples of his cheeks. Stiles cocked his head to the side, running his eyes over Peter’s face.

“So, when I bit you, I- what, formed the mating bond?”

Peter’s eyes widened in shock; he hadn’t thought Stiles would figure that out so quickly. He nodded again, though movement limited by Stiles’ hand. 

His wolf whined, wanting to kiss Stiles. To crawl onto his lap and bare his neck. To beg to be taken and bred. He pursed his lips, trying to twist his head out of Stiles’ grip.

A growl froze him in his spot. He looked at Stiles with wide eyes, lips parting in shock. The growl was human, no where near that of a wolf, yet it still froze him in his spot, body refusing to move.

Stiles’ eyes were hooded, a tongue flicking out to lick his own lips before he leaned forward crushed them against Peter’s. 

Peter whined, tilting his head up to deepen the kiss. He pushed Stiles back by his shoulder, straddling his hips.

It was short lived as Stiles rolled them over, pressing Peter’s body into the mattress. Peter keened, arching his back to rub his chest again Stiles’.

His Henley was pulled off of him along with his sweat pants. For the first time in what seemed like forever, he had on boxers. 

Stiles grinded his clothed cock against Peter’s, twisting his fingers into the wolf’s hair, pulling at the roots. 

Peter keened, no longer able to kiss Stiles back, panting against his lips as he tried to roll his hips harder against the teen’s. Stiles held his hips down, the older man too out of it to fight against the human’s surprising strength.

Stiles sat up, shushing Peter’s frantic whining as he balanced on his knees. Pulling his shirt off and rocking until he was able to pull off his jeans, he stared down at Peter.

He was whimpering, trying to pull Stiles back down closer to him. His eyes were glowing blue but his teeth and fingernails were as human as Stiles’.

The teen cupped Peter’s face, rubbing his thumb along the wolf’s skin as he nuzzled into his palm, huffing out small breaths against his palm.

“Peter.”

He whined, peeking one eyes open and looking directly as Stiles as his tongue parted his lips and dragged against the human’s palm. He sucked at the skin before closing his mouth around his thumb, suckling on it. Slowly he laved at each finger, leaving each dripping in his spit. 

Stiles had zoned out, focusing solely on the feeling of Peter’s tongue on his skin. When his pinky left Peter’s mouth Stiles snarled, using his dry hand to flip Peter over, ripping his boxers down his thighs.

Peter whined, pulling his knees under him and arching his back, presenting himself. 

Stiles pressed the spit soaked fingers to Peter’s entrance, a gasp leaving them both when Peter opened for three fingers instantly, sliding down to the base. 

Stiles’ hard-on was pressing against his boxers, drooling precum. He groaned, slowly pulling out his fingers and pushing them back in, curling his fingers and pressing against the spot he had only touched once before. 

Peter jerked and cried out, clutching the sheets and rocking his hips back against long fingers. 

“Peter-” Stiles croaked, pulling his boxers down with one hand. “I need to fuck you now.”

Peter whined as Stiles pulled out his finger, trying to follow the digits. “ _Peter_.”

“What!” Peter was wrecked, his voice was a sharp croak as he looked over his shoulder as Stiles. 

“Peter, I need to know you want this.”

Confused, he stared at him before it dawned on him. (He doesn’t want to take advantage of you.) His wolf purred at his mate’s consideration before Peter twisted and laid on his back, pulling Stiles close to me.

“Please fuck me.”

The one phrase broke Stiles, a choked sound leaving me as he grabbed Peter’s thighs, pulling him into his lap, lining himself up. 

They locked eyes as he pushed in, Peter’s eyes rolling to the back of his head when Stiles bottomed out.

  
  
  


Stiles leaned down as he felt his orgasm twist in his gut, threading his fingers in Peter’s hair. The wolf was desperate, clawing at the teen’s thigh and back as he begged him to go harder, just a little faster. (Please).

“Peter.” The wolf whined, curling one leg over Stiles’ hip. “Mark me.”

Stiles groaned as sharp teeth sunk into his skin, the feeling like a rubber band snapping into place jerked his whole body.

Both cried out as they came together before rolling apart, chest bouncing with each breath. 

Stiles reached out and grabbed Peter’s hand, pulling him to his chest. They were both covered in come but he didn’t care.  Peter was nearly asleep, draped over most of Stiles’ chest and purring. 


	4. Stiles' Room

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Its kinda short but all fluff

Stiles was quietly flipping through the books Deaton was so kind to lend him when he heard it. A low scratching noise. Someone was climbing the tree next his window and the branches were knocking against the side of his house.

He didn't even look up from his book as the door slid open and the thud of feet hitting carpet bounced in the room. He didn't have to see the face to feel the bond. Peter was slowly making his way towards his bed, toeing off his shoes and sitting on the edge of his mattress. 

“Stiles?” Stiles hummed, flipping the pages of The Norwegian Pixies journal he'd been slightly obsessed with for the past week. “Are you busy?”

Looking up, he propped his chin on the palm of his hand, smiling at his mate. “Not really, just reading, need something?” Peter pursed his lips and then nodded.

“My wolf doesn't like being away from you for long.” Stiles raised a brow, waiting patiently. Peter huffed and rolled his eyes, “ _I_ don't like being away from you for long.”

Grinning, Stiles snapped the journal shut and placed it on his night stand, leaning back onto his pillows. “Wanna cuddle?”

Nodding, Peter crawled up the length of the bed and collapsed onto the teen’s chest, curling one hand around the fabric of his t-shirt. 

His forgotten laptop was still playing music softly at the foot of his bed, an old ‘08 r&b song filling the room.

Slowly, Stiles began to trace shapes into Peter’s back, pressing his nose into the wolf’s hair. He smelled like trees and lavender, a small hint of the preserve lingering on him. 

“Peter?” Stiles found himself in another situation where whispering was the best way to go, the quiet too comfortable to break. The older man hummed, slowly rubbing his nose along the fabric covering Stiles’ collarbone. “Do you miss being an alpha?”

Peter barely hesitated as he softly shook his head. “Despite the constant anger and jealousy I had felt when my sister and niece was appointed alphas, I always knew I was meant to follow as a beta. But, I'm not so sure how I feel about following Derek.”

Stiles nodded, curling his fingers into Peter’s hair. As the years went by, Peter began to slowly become a trusted member of the pack, becoming Derek’s beta, and willingly bowing down to Scott. He was still Peter, snarky and always scheming. Most of the time he wasn't allowed to negotiations or when they spoke to other packs. The snark and intellectual sarcasm mixed together threw people off and made them uncomfortable. Peter didn't seem to care, happier to stay home and do whatever than confront arrogant alphas and annoyingly cocky betas. 

“My wolf wants someone else to be my alpha?” Stiles jerked slightly at Peter’s voice, but quickly settled.

“Wha’d’ya mean? Like your wolf wants to rebel?”

He shook his head again, sitting up and balancing on his elbows. He sighed, torqing his wrist to run his hand through his hair. “My wolf acknowledges Derek as my alpha, he just… wants to…” He sighed, covering his face with his hands before peeking between his fingers. “He wants to submit to someone else. To- to you.”

Stiles was quiet, a soft purr vibrating his chest. “And how do you feel about that?” 

Suddenly the older man was blushing, sitting up completely and crossing his legs, still pressing close against Stiles.

“I… agree with him. I'm willing, and _want_ to submit to you, I'm just not sure how that'll effect my wolf, if he'll still follow Derek's orders. Or if he'll still see him as his alpha.”

Stiles nodded and sat up, smoothing Peter's hair and pushing it out of his face. He'd been growing it out. “Well, that's entirely your choice.

  
Quietly, Peter nodded, looking up at his mate with hooded eyes. “I want to submit to you.”


End file.
